Interchange
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: My fifth Saiyuki fic!! ^-^ The Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-ikkou exchanged bodies... Pls. R&R!! Arigato! ^-^ *FiNishEd!!*
1. Hikari no Tatakai

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my Saiyuki poster,  Saiyuki key chain, my Saiyuki soundtracks (CDs), my VCDs of Gensomaden Saiyuki the Movie-Requiem, of episodes 1-2 and episodes 49-50…… so don't sue me!!! I'm just a crazed Saiyuki otaku!! ^__^;;

Author's note: Yatta!! ^__^ My fifth Saiyuki fic!! ^__^ This is another fic (like my second Saiyuki fic, "Unforgettable Adventure") which won't or doesn't make so much sense… though, this fic would be kind of confusing. ^__^;;;; Anyway, I'll continue with the story. ^__^ Gee, I'm smiling so widely… ^__^;;; I'm just happy because I will soon buy the manga of Saiyuki Reload… and I'm saving money for it. Hopefully I can buy it this December. ^__^ By the way, most [or all] of the chapter titles in this fic would be in Japanese. Don't bother, since the words just [kind of] crossed my mind…… ^__^;;;

Maa, let's get on with the fic… please read and review!! Arigato gozaimasu!! ^__^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Interchange

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 1 – Hikari no Tatakai

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was a peaceful morning… and the Sanzo-ikkou still continuing their Westward journey. We find them once again in the desert. It was dawn, so the breeze isn't so hot yet. Everything was quiet, and, as usual, Goku's growling stomach broke the silence once again.

"Ah…harahetta…" Goku whined. He leaned forward, so his face is between Sanzo and Hakkai. He turned to Hakkai and he let out a frown. "Ne, Hakkai, aren't we there yet?!"

"Hai hai… Don't worry… we'll be there soon…" Hakkai replied with his usual smile.

"How soon is soon?! HARAHETTA!!!" Goku shouted.

"Yare yare…" Hakkai said as he covered his left ear, still smiling though sweatdropping at the same time, while several veins appeared on Sanzo's head. Sanzo brought out his fan. "Bakasaru!!!" Sanzo shouted as he hit Goku hard on the head.

"Itaiiiii!!!!!" Goku squealed as he held his head.

"Ch'… bakasaru. Don't shout or it'll get hotter." Sanzo sternly said.

"Hai…" Goku uttered, still holding his head.

"Heh… you brain-stomach monkey…" Gojyo teased.

"I'm not a brain-stomach monkey you ero-kappa!!" Goku shouted back.

"Oh~? Wanna fight, saru?" Gojyo smirked.

"Yosh~!!!" Goku said as he tackled Gojyo, and the two started bickering again.

*laughs uneasily* "Peaceful isn't it?" Hakkai said as he turned to Sanzo.

"Ch'… what a racket…" Sanzo murmured.

Goku and Gojyo were still bickering, and they became noisier. Hakkai sighed when he saw Sanzo had numerous veins appearing on his head. Hakkai smiled and continued driving, and he just prepared himself for Sanzo's gun…

*BANG BANG BANG* "URUSAI!!! ASKING FOR DEATH?!" Sanzo shouted to the bickering two as he shot several bullets to the sky. Goku and Gojyo gulped and became silent.

-----

"Hmm… gunshots…" Kougaiji said as he looked into the horizon. "They're near… for sure, I'll get the sutra this time…" Kougaiji clenched his fist.

"Kougaiji-sama, look…" Yaone interrupted his thoughts. "I think that's them."

"Yay~! Let's go let's go!!!" Lilin jumped up and down, up and down…

"Ok ok, calm down chibi…" Dokugakuji said as he tried to calm down the excited Lilin.

-----

"Anou…" Hakkai broke the silence. "I think we're being followed…"

"Hm. I don't think so," Sanzo cut in. "They're right in front of us."

And, as Sanzo said, the Kougaiji-ikkou appeared right in front of them. Hakkai stopped the jeep.

"Hn. You can tell where we are huh? Hand over the Evil Sutra!" Kougaiji shouted.

"Well, you'll get the same answer – and it is NO." Sanzo flatly said.

"Oi Kougaiji!! Let's fight!!" Goku went in front of Sanzo.

"Ok then!" Kougaiji stood in a battle stance.

And the fight started, with Goku vs. Kougaiji, Hakkai vs. Yaone, Gojyo vs. Dokugakuji, and Sanzo vs. Lilin… but the latter didn't look like they were fighting.

"Ne, baldie Sanzo, lets play lets play!!!" Lilin jumped on Sanzo.

"Get off, you brat!!" Sanzo said as he struggled to get Lilin off himself.

…

"Well, it looks like I'm your opponent…" Yaone said, smiling.

"Hai… soreja, get ready…!!" Hakkai smiled as he dodged an attack from Yaone.

…

"Yosh~ let's get to work!!" Dokugakuji said as he brought out his sword.

"Heh… I think you meant fight…" Gojyo smirked as he also brought out his weapon, his shaku jou or Crescent Moon.

…

"Let's go!! Kougaiji!!" Goku shouted as he charged towards Kougaiji. "NYOIBO!!!" Goku held his Nyoibo and he thrusted it towards Kougaiji, who evaded the attack.

"Kuso~!" Goku uttered as he kept on attacking Kougaiji, but to no avail. "This is good anyway, at least I can have a few minutes of workout… and I enjoy it anyway…" Goku murmured.

"A workout eh?" said a cold and creepy voice. Everyone heard it, and they stopped fighting (or playing, in Sanzo's case) for a while.

"Who are you?" Sanzo said, even if no one other than his comrades or the Kougaiji-ikkou can be seen.

"You don't need to know me. I'll just take a look it you can get out of this challenge… Good luck…" the voice 'faded'.

Gojyo turned to Kougaiji. "Oi, is he one of your men?" he asked.

"Nope." Kougaiji replied.

"Ah~ soudana…" Gojyo said.

Suddenly, a bright light covered the Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-ikkou. Everyone shielded their eyes because of the light.

"What's this?!" Goku exclaimed.

"How should I know?!" Sanzo answered back.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Ok, this part isn't or isn't so confusing. But~ for the next chapter… it WOULD BE confusing. ^__^;;;; Maa, let's continue!!! Jaa ne!!! ^__^


	2. Soshite

Disclaimer: Once again, I say, I do not Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my Saiyuki poster, key chain, soundtrack, and the VCDs of the Saiyuki movie, episodes 1-2, 49-50. ^__^;;;

Author's note: The second chapter of my fifth Saiyuki fic, "Interchange"!! ^__^ Okay, this chapter WILL BE confusing. ^_^;; Hmm… etou… to [kind of] remove the confusion (even a bit), I would put this… um… for example, instead of _"Yaone (in Lilin's body) said…", I would just put __"^Lilin^ said…". If there is no ^name^, then it means it is the character himself/herself. But if there is a ^name^, it is with the body, something like that. Just make the italicized sentences above as reference. ^^;;; Is it still confusing? I can't think of anything else more to make you understand the confusing part… or maybe there's another. ^_^;;; The switching of bodies will occur with the characters~ Sanzo--Hakkai, Goku--Kougaiji, Gojyo--Dokugakuji, and Yaone--Lilin. Please don't think that I'm making a yaoi/hentai/whatever fic, ok? *points to the genre part* You can see the genre above, it is General/Humor. ^__^ Well, let's get on with the fic!!! ^__^_

Please read and review!!! Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Interchange

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 2 – Soshite…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Everyone uncovered their eyes as the bright light faded. When everyone was already in sight, their eyes widened.

"It's soooo hot…" Gojyo complained. He looked at himself and he sweatdropped. "What the- why am I in Dokugaku's body?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh~ looks like we switched bodies!" Dokugakuji answered, in Gojyo's body. "Well, I like your clothes, they're cool and showy."

"COOL!! I'm in Kougaiji's body!!!" Goku shouted, and he jumped around. Everyone sweatdropped, seeing ^Kougaiji^ acting like a kid.

Lilin realized the same. She grinned. "SUGOI!!! I'm in Yaone-chan's body!!!" Lilin (or ^Yaone^) also jumped around, following Goku (or ^Kougaiji^). This caused everyone to sweatdrop even more.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" ^Lilin^ turned to ^Sanzo^. "Hakkai-san, is that you?" she asked.

"Hai, Yaone-san. It's me…" ^Sanzo^ replied, smiling.

^Dokugakuji^ burst out laughing. "Hey, look, Sanzo is smiling!!" he teased. He totally forgot that Hakkai and Sanzo switched bodies. Now, ^Hakkai^ is the serious one, and ^Sanzo^ is the smiling one… and, well, ^Dokugakuji^ continued laughing.

"Oi Hakkai, can you get my fan and gun?" Sanzo asked.

"Hai hai." Hakkai said as he handed him the fan and gun. Sanzo hit Gojyo several times.

"Oi Hakkai!!! What happened to you?!" ^Dokugakuji^ exclaimed.

"I'm Sanzo remember?" ^Hakkai^ replied.

^Dokugakuji's^ eyes widened. "Oh? Oh, oh yeah!" he said, sweatdropping.

"I wonder when we will be back to normal… I feel uncomfortable…" ^Lilin^ said.

"Yeah, my body is being pummeled by the fan…" ^Gojyo^ commented, as ^Dokugakuji^ smiled sheepishly.

"It looks like we need to have teamwork for now…" ^Goku^ cut in. "If that's the case, we'll not focus on getting the sutra…" he said.

"Ok, that's a deal… then we'll resume the fight next time!" ^Kougaiji^ replied.

"Ne, where should we go now?" ^Yaone^ asked.

"Uh… nowhere?" ^Dokugakuji^ joked.

Sanzo's fan was in sight again, and ^Dokugakuji^ sweatdropped when he saw it. As he prepared for the impact, he closed his eyes. There was a loud 'thwack!!' – which meant the fan landed on someone's head, but whose head? ^Dokugakuji^ opened his eyes and he saw ^Gojyo^ in front of him, rubbing his head.

"Itte!!" he said, and he looked at ^Dokugakuji^ over his shoulder. He smiled. "At least I saved my body… I guess yours is already used to this, huh?" he asked.

"A-ah…" he replied.

"Well, shall we go now? It's getting hot… the sun is rising…!" ^Lilin^ cut in.

"But until when are we going to stay like this?!" ^Kougaiji^ said.

"Oi," Sanzo shouted. "Until when are we-" Sanzo's sentence was cut off because of the 'voice'.

"I know I know… 1 day…" the voice cut in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" everyone chorused.

"Yup you heard it! 1 day!!" the voice said, with chuckles in between his words.

"Ch'… such torture…" Sanzo commented. ^Lilin^ giggled at the sight of ^Hakkai^ so serious.

"Well, let's go to the next town! Let's spend the day there!" ^Kougaiji^ suggested.

Everyone agreed, though – they had a problem.

"Who's going to ride in the jeep?" Yaone asked.

"Oi, Goku." Sanzo called.

"Nani?" ^Kougaiji^ turned to ^Hakkai^.

"You'll go with us," ^Hakkai^ said. "You too, Doku- er… Gojyo."

"Ok~" the two said as they hopped into Hakuryuu, who is now in his jeep form.

"Anou, who's going to drive?" ^Sanzo^ asked.

"You." ^Hakkai^ replied.

"Is it okay? I mean with your body?" he asked again.

"Yeah yeah it's ok… now let's go before we die of dehydration." ^Hakkai^ replied.

They hopped into the jeep as the other group got on their flying dragon.

"We'll just meet at the nearest town. We'll just wait for each other, okay?" ^Hakkai^ said to the other group as ^Sanzo^ started the jeep.

"Okay! See you!" ^Gojyo^ said as their flying dragon started to fly.

"Oi, take care of our bodies!" ^Kougaiji^ shouted.

"You too!" ^Goku^ said. And the dragon and the jeep flew/drove at different speed towards the next town…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: *sighs* Aa~ very confusing indeed…… ^^;;; I'll post the next chapter/s on my next update… but I'm not sure when it will be… but for sure, I'll be back!! I promise!!! :^–^: Jaa ne! Take care!! Bye for now!! :^–^:


	3. Inochi

Disclaimer: I'll just say it simply this time… I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. ^^;;;

Author's note: Hai, another update… ^__^ I'm [still] at the rentals… -_-;; Today, I'll be posting chapter 3 of "Interchange" and chapters 1-3 of my sixth fic, "Saiyuki in School". That fic will be another humor fic (I don't know why I came up with this…^^;;) and it will be absolutely OOC, since it relates what we do at school, as the 'Saiyuki cast'. ^__^;; Oh yeah… for my third fic "Trust", there's still no chapter 8, since I can't think of anything yet… but I'll come up with one… soon… ^__^ Our exams will be on Dec. 16-18… then on Dec. 19 we will have our Christmas party. ^__^ Then~ Dec. 20 will be the start of our Christmas vacation!! Yatta! ^__^

Anyway please read and review!! Arigato gozaimasu!! ^__^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Interchange

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 3 – Inochi (Life)

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

A few minutes later, the Kougaiji-ikkou (though Kou and Doku are in Goku and Gojyo's bodies) arrived first at the town. Since they arrived first, that means they will have to wait for the other group.

"Well, we're here…" ^Lilin^ remarked as she looked around. "What are we going to do to kill time?" she asked. "Almost no one seems to be here…"

"Wait, aren't we supposed to wait for them?" ^Yaone^ asked.

"That's why we need to do something so we won't get bored!" ^Gojyo^ replied.

"Uh… ok…" ^Yaone^ said, sweatdropping.

"Really. This is so frustrating… we'll be like this 'till tomorrow!!" ^Goku^ shouted.

"Yeah…" ^Gojyo^ replied.

"Kougaiji-sama, we need some shade… it's getting hot." ^Lilin^ cut in.

"Ah. Soudana." ^Gojyo^ said as they went to an empty house.

"Since no one is here, we'll just settle in. Let's get to work…" ^Lilin^ remarked.

"What work?" ^Yaone^ asked.

"We're going to clean this, since we're going to stay here for a while." ^Lilin^ replied.

"Oh~ ok…" ^Yaone^ said.

And they cleaned the small house. A few minutes later, it was clean.

^Lilin^ wiped off her sweat. "Well, that's done," she sighed deeply. "At least we have a place to rest…" She smiled.

Just as they were fixing some stuff, they heard the sound of a jeep. ^Goku^ went out and he saw them stop in front of a restaurant. He went back into the house.

"They're in the restaurant. Shall we go?" ^Goku^ asked. Before the other three could answer, his stomach growled. The four sweatdropped. "Goku's this hungry?!" ^Goku^ exclaimed. "No wonder he whines every now and then…" he remarked, still sweatdropping.

"Anyway, let's go." ^Gojyo^ cut in.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, at the restaurant…

^Sanzo^ and ^Hakkai^ were eating, while ^Kougaiji^ and ^Dokugakuji^ were not eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" ^Hakkai^ asked.

"I don't feel hungry." ^Kougaiji^ flatly replied.

"Well, we're not in our respective bodies, so probably Kougaiji and Dokugakuji are starving to death in our bodies…" ^Dokugakuji^ smirked.

"Well, let's just wait for them…" ^Sanzo^ suggested.

"Thanks for waiting." A voice said, and they turned to see who it is. It was ^Goku^, ^Gojyo^, ^Yaone^ and ^Lilin^.

"Oh, you're here!" ^Kougaiji^ greeted.

"Feeling hungry?" ^Dokugakuji^ asked. "We don't feel hungry – so the food is yours." He added.

"Well, we feel hungry…" ^Goku^ said.

"Yeah I know." ^Kougaiji^ sweatdropped. "That's my body."

"Let's eat!!" ^Yaone^ said.

And they ate – the Sanzo-ikkou on one side of the table and the Kougaiji-ikkou on the other side. They stood up one by one after eating, until ^Goku^ and ^Gojyo^ were left at the table. They were still eating, and everyone sweatdropped as they looked at the two.

"Kougaiji-sama, you're…… hungry…?" ^Lilin^ wondered.

"Uh… no… the body is hungry… not me…… forget it… it's hard to explain." Kougaiji (or ^Goku^) replied, sweatdropping.

"We'll be heading to the empty house. We'll be waiting… don't worry, we'll park the jeep in front so you'll know…" Yaone said.

"Ok." ^Goku^ and ^Gojyo^ replied.

^Goku^ and ^Gojyo^ were left in the restaurant while the others went to the empty house. Hakkai parked the jeep in front of the house.

They entered the house…

"So, we're gonna sleep here?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes, there are a few rooms here, so it would be ok…" Yaone replied.

"But it's still morning!" Lilin cut in. "Besides, we need to stay here until tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"I know I know~" Gojyo replied. "We'll just have to spend some time~"

"How?" ^Yaone^ asked.

"I don't know… let's just walk around town then…" ^Dokugakuji^ replied.

"Uh… ok…" ^Yaone^ uttered.

"Ch'… so that's no smoking for a day…" Sanzo murmured. Hakkai sweatdropped.

And they went out for a while… Sanzo, Hakkai, Yaone and Lilin went to get some groceries, while Dokugakuji and Kougaiji walked around the town. Since there were [almost] no people, they didn't mind walking around in their youkai form……

-----

At the house…

"Hey, where did everyone go?" ^Goku^ asked.

"Maybe they walked around town for a while." ^Gojyo^ answered.

"Maybe. Let's go around town too…" ^Goku^ suggested, sweatdropping.

"Aa." ^Gojyo^ replied.

-----

At the grocery…

"Ne, Yaone-chan, let's buy this!" ^Yaone^ said.

"What's that?" ^Lilin^ looked at what ^Yaone^ is holding. "Oh, that's-"

"Playing cards?" ^Sanzo^ cut in. "Anou… Sanzo, is it-"

"Buy it if you want." ^Hakkai^ interrupted.

"Ok then, I think this is enough…" ^Lilin^ said.

"Hai." ^Sanzo^ replied. "Sanzo… the card…"

"It's in the right sleeve." ^Hakkai^ flatly replied.

"Sanzo seems to be in a bad mood today ne…" Hakkai remarked as he looked for the card in Sanzo's right sleeve… "Ah~ here it is." He held up the card.

They paid for the groceries and they brought it back to the house. They went out again to get some fresh air…

"Let's look for the others…" ^Lilin^ said.

"Hai~" ^Sanzo^ and ^Yaone^ replied.

------

^Kougaiji^ and ^Dokugakuji^ went up a hill. They sat down near a tree.

"Ne Gojyo." ^Kougaiji^ said.

"Nanda?"

"Do you feel uncomfy?" ^Kougaiji^ asked.

"Of course, saru…"

"Aa~ I hate this… what if there will be youkai? How will we fight?" Goku wondered.

"I don't know…" Gojyo flatly replied.

"Great… one day…" Goku sighed.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep…" Gojyo said.

"Yeah…" Goku replied as he lied down on the grass and fell asleep.

Gojyo sighed as he leaned on the tree and he also fell asleep.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Somewhere in the darkness……

"Hmm… they seem to be a bit used to it…" a youkai said as he was looking at the image of the Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-ikkou on the round, glass table.

"Well, we will see if they can get through it…" another youkai said. "It'll be challenging for them."

"Aa. We'll watch them for one day…" the youkai replied.

"It would be fun." The other youkai said.

The two youkais chucked and they disappeared in the darkness.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: *sighs* I think I forgot some stuff… anyway…… ^^;;;; I think this fic will come up with some questions which will be left unanswered when it would be finished… but I hope it would be ok… As I said, I'll be posting chapter 3 of this fic and chapters 1-3 of "Saiyuki in School" today. ^^; Uh… so many to type… but its ok… but the problem is… I'm kind of sleepy… wait… I'll just drink hot chocolate… ^_^;; Maa… jaa ne! ^_^


	4. Yoru to Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my posters, key chain, laminated cards, soundtracks, video CDs, a pack of trading cards, playing cards… but still I do not own Saiyuki. ^__^;;;

Author's note: Ok, the fourth chapter… second to the last. ^^;; The next chapter is the last chapter… maa, before talking about the next chapter I should finish this first… ne? ^__^;; Let's get on with the fic!! ^_^ Please read and review! Thank you! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Interchange

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 4 – Yoru to, Yami (Night and Darkness)

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Later at dusk, at the house…

"We really don't have a choice, ne?" ^Kougaiji^ asked as he sat on a chair.

"Hai…" ^Lilin^ replied.

"Don't worry— don't worry— we won't get the sutra." ^Goku^ cut in. "We also want our bodies back, you know."

"Maa, let's eat now, shall we?" ^Sanzo^ cut in.

"What? This early?" ^Dokugakuji^ asked.

"Ok then, we'll eat later." ^Sanzo^ sweatdropped.

"Hmmm… how are we going to kill some time?" Lilin wondered. "It's kinda boring."

Everyone was silent as they were thinking. Suddenly, the 'Sanzo-ikkou' stood up at the same time.

"What's this ominous energy?" ^Kougaiji^ said.

"A youkai?" ^Sanzo said.

The Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-ikkou went out of the house, and they looked around but no one was there. It was getting dark.

"I feel it's getting stronger…… there!! At the fields!!" ^Kougaiji^ pointed out.

"Let's go!" ^Goku^ shouted.

"Aa!" ^Dokugakuji^ replied.

They ran swiftly to the fields, and they stopped when three figures stood before them. The moon appeared and it illuminated the figures. The Homura-tachi.

"You're all here…" Homura said, holding his fiery sword.

"Shall we start?" Shien said.

"Hm. Homura, huh?" ^Hakkai^ murmured.

"Oi Homura!! Let's fight!!" ^Kougaiji^ shouted.

"They're acting a bit strange…" Zenon stated.

"Come to think of it, they are." Homura replied.

"Homura!!! Shoubu!!!" ^Kougaiji^ shouted once more.

"Oi demon prince, are you ok? You're almost like Son Goku." Homura remarked.

"That's because… _I am Son Goku!!!_" he replied. The three gods sweatdropped.

"Are they playing a joke or something?" Zenon asked, holding his laughter.

"No. We're serious." ^Hakkai^ replied.

"Tenpou Gensui…" Homura uttered, then he looked at ^Sanzo^, who was slightly smiling. "Konzen Douji… what the-"

"Did something happen?" Shien cut in.

"You may not understand this, but we were switched of our bodies." ^Lilin^ said.

"Huh?" the three gods chorused. "What?!"

"The youkai who did this said we'll be like this until tomorrow." ^Sanzo^ continued.

"Oh… so that's why… what a mix-up." Homura said. "But that doesn't kill my mood for fighting. Continue."

"Anyway, let's start!!" Zenon said as he stood in a battle stance.

"Yosh~!" ^Dokugakuji^ said as he looked around. "Where's my shakujou?" He sweatdropped when a sword suddenly appeared in his hand. "Uh… ok, how can I use the sword?" he uttered. He then turned to ^Gojyo^, who was holding the shakujou, also sweatdropping.

"Oi Dokugaku, here's your—" Gojyo's sentence was cut off.

"…weapon? Yeah, here's yours." He cut in, and they exchanged weapons and they charged towards Zenon.

---

"Homura!! Ikuze!!" ^Kougaiji^ shouted. "Nyoibo!!"

"Hm." Homura huffed as he brought his sword forward.

"Nyoibo!!" ^Kougaiji^ shouted once more. "What?! Why… NYOIBO!!!" he sweatdropped. "Oh yeah… we switched bodies…" Homura also sweatdropped, thus bringing down his sword.

"Mattaku…" ^Goku^ uttered. "Nyoibo!" And the red staff appeared in his hand. "Oi Goku!" he shouted as he threw the staff towards ^Kougaiji^.

"Aa! Thanks!" ^Kougaiji^ said as he caught the staff.

"_Hmmm… I wonder how will I fight?_" Sanzo, Hakkai, and Kougaiji wondered. Since they were 'gods', the Exorcism gun won't 'hit' them.

At that time, Homura seemed to read their minds.

"You don't need to think about it. We'll retreat for now." Everyone turned to Homura.

"Oi," Zenon stammered. "Why—" he stopped when Shien, slightly smiling, held Zenon's shoulder and he shook his head.

"I figured out that it would be easier to fight you guys when you would be in your respective bodies." He flatly said. "Shien. Zenon. Let's go." He said.

"Hai hai……" Zenon said as he walked towards Homura.

"Wakarimashita." Shien followed Zenon.

"Jaa na." Homura said, and the three gods vanished, leaving the rest dumbfounded.

"That's it?" ^Kougaiji^ broke the silence.

"They… left…" ^Yaone^ uttered.

"Then let's go… it's night already." ^Dokugakuji^ stated.

And they went back to the empty house. Because they were [sort of] exhausted, they easily fell asleep.

While they were sleeping, they didn't notice that the 'light' from before enveloped them once again in their sleep, and their respective bodies were returned to their respective owners.

Then morning came.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Yatta… that was finished… now let's go to the next chapter… it will be a short one. ^^;; Jaa ne! ^^


	5. Modoru

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden is not mine… I do not own it. But I wish I can own Hakkai! ^_^ But still, I don't own Saiyuki. ^_^'

Author's note: Yosh~! The last chapter… this will be a short one… ^_^;; Well, let's start… ^__^ Please read and review… arigato! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Interchange

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 5 – Modoru (Return)

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

(Early morning)

Kougaiji woke up, and he looked at his hand if he was back to normal… and he was glad that he was in his own body. He slightly smiled. He looked out the window and he saw it was still dark. He sat up quietly and he went to wake up Lilin, Yaone, and Dokugakuji. They carefully walked out of the house and Kougaiji called their flying dragon. The Kougaiji-ikkou rode on it, like the last time. They gave one last look at the town before heading West, to Tenjiku.

During the 'flight'…

"Ne, ne, we're going to leave them like that?" Lilin turned to Kougaiji.

"Of course not. We'll meet them again…" Kougaiji said as he clenched his fist. "But not now…"

"Yeah… let's go home for now… let's rest for a while…" Dokugakuji suggested.

"Why?" Yaone asked. Everyone was silent.

"Uhmm… maybe because he wants to enjoy his body!! Yeah that's it!! Since we're back in our own bodies!!" Lilin squealed as she broke the silence. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anou na… that's not my point, chibi!" Dokugakuji protested, still sweatdropping.

"_Next time…… we'll get the sutra…_" Kougaiji thought, not minding the mini fight ensuing at his back…

"Lilin-sama, Dokugakuji… please…" Yaone sweatdropped. "We don't want to fall, do we?" The two stopped fighting.

---

Goku opened his eyes and he immediately covered them because of the bright sunlight. He sat up and he looked around, only to find that everyone was still asleep, except for Hakkai.

Goku went out and he spotted Hakkai sitting on the platform of the house. "Ohayo Hakkai…" he greeted with a yawn.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku." Hakkai greeted with his usual smile.

Goku sat down beside the green-eyed man. "Ne… Hakkai."

"Hai?"

"How was it? I mean… yesterday?" Goku asked.

"It was kind of hard, actually… but I least we're back in our own bodies now." Hakkai replied.

"Yup!" Goku said. Suddenly his stomach growled. "Harahetta…" Hakkai sweatdropped.

"Then… let's go!" Gojyo said as he leaned on the door.

"Ah~ Gojyo!! Ohayo!!" Goku squealed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gojyo." Hakkai greeted.

"Ohayo~ na, didn't you notice? The Kougaiji-ikkou left before we woke up…" Gojyo said.

"Eh? I didn't!" Goku peeked at the door, and he saw Sanzo who was putting up his robe, but there was no Kougaiji-ikkou. "_They're gone…" Goku thought. "Ohayo Sanzo~!" Goku greeted. "Where did Kougaiji and the others go?"_

"Hm. How should I know?" Sanzo flatly replied.

"They were gone already when I woke up…" Hakkai stated.

"Anyway… saa, shall we go now?" Gojyo said.

"Breakfast!! Breakfast!!" Goku squealed.

"We don't have time for that!!" Sanzo replied as he hit Goku with his fan.

"Itte! Demo…" Goku said as he clutched his head.

"Urusai! Hakkai, Gojyo— let's go!" Sanzo said as the two followed.

Hakuryuu transformed to his jeep form and Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo hopped in.

"Eh~ Sanzo~!!!!" Goku whined.

"Come on saru, or you'll be left behind…" Gojyo teased.

"Oi bakasaru!!" Sanzo called from the jeep.

"A-ah!" Goku ran towards the jeep.

"Soreja, shall we go then?" Hakkai said, smiling.

"Aa!" Gojyo replied.

"Yosh…" Sanzo sighed lightly. "Let's go… to the West!"

The engine started and the journey continued…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Finally!!! It's finished!! ^__^ I hope it was ok… even though it's a bit weird… ^^;;; Well off to the next fic! I'll be making another one… maybe an angst fic… but I don't have an idea yet…^^;; Maa… jaa ne!!! ^___^


End file.
